


Be Kind

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Family, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, Transgender
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Luke e Annie sono migliori amici da anni e finalmente riescono a coronare il loro sogno di andare a vivere insieme. E' una storia sulla fortuna, il destino e le anime gemelle. Perché non tutte le anime gemelle sono romantiche.E sopratutto è una storia sull'amicizia e la speranza.





	Be Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsperAstra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsperAstra/gifts).

"Uccidimi qui e ora."

"Non prima di aver trasportato quegli scatoloni di sopra."

"Ricordami il motivo per cui abbiamo preso una casa a due piani."

"Perché così quando non ti vorrò più vedere e ci odieremo a morte potrai fare la tua uscita di scena salendo le scale fino in camera tua."

"Chi l'ha detto che la farò io?"

"Luke... sei il più drammatico tra noi due, lo sai."

Il trasloco ha preso più tempo del previsto e Annie se ne sta sul pavimento del salone come un pesce boccheggiante.

Dopo due settimane di giri e compere, la loro casa iniziava ad essere guardabile e poteva riuscire a scorgere il risultato finale e diventare come quelle case delle riviste, tutte chic e calde.

Annie ama il Natale, i suoi colori caldi, le luci colorate e quella sensazione di sentirsi più buona in quel periodo speciale. Crede nei propri miracoli natalizi anche se più va avanti e meno persone si ritrova intorno con cui festeggiarlo.

"Okay, sono riuscito a montare il nuovo rubinetto, spera che non dobbiamo chiamare l'idraulico. Cosa stai facendo lì a terra?"

"Esisto. Credo di essere troppa stanca per fare qualcos'altro."

Luke sorride scivolando a terra fino a raggiungerla.

"Devo ringraziare chi ha comprato questa casa prima di noi. Mettere il parquet in tutta casa è stata una benedizione."

"Sto già pensando a quando fuori farà freddo e cammineremo a piedi nudi sul parquet. La nostra casa, ti rendi conto? Luke, _è la nostra casa!_"

Luke sorride persino con le mani di Annie che gli stringono la faccia trasformandolo in uno scoiattolo. Allontana le sue mani e intreccia le loro dita.

"È un notevole passo avanti dalla topaia in cui stavo fino a qualche mese fa e alla casa dei tuoi, senza offesa per Marnie e Ben."

Annie lo lascia e cerca di fare un angelo sul parquet, il solo tentativo lo fa ridere.

"Nessuna offesa. Lo sai che non vedevano l'ora di sbarazzarsi di me? Avevano trasformato già la mia camera nella stanza dei giochi di papà."

"Non voglio sapere altro che poi mi vengono in mente brutte immagini."

"Stupido."

"Scema."

Luke e Annie si mettono a ridere a squarciagola nella loro nuova casa come se non potessero finire mai.

___

È ancora l'alba ma Luke si sveglia lo stesso. Di solito gli piace dormire e alcune volte collassa per la troppa stanchezza ma quella è la prima notte che passa nella nuova casa.

"Che cazzo!"

Inciampa sugli scatoloni che ancora deve aprire e a tentoni cerca di arrivare in bagno senza rompersi qualche osso.

La sua faccia è terribile ma è quel terribile felice. Si ricorda diquante volte lui e Annie hanno ripetuto che un giorno sarebbero andati a vivere insieme, che se quel giorno fossero stati entrambi single avrebbero condiviso la casa.

Conosce Annie da sette anni ma se Luke va a ritroso nella sua vita non riesce a ricordarsi un momento in cui lei non facesse parte della sua vita, persino di quella di Lucy.

Si leva il pigiama e tasta il petto, sorride allo specchio come un cretino. Sono già passati tre anni dagli interventi ma la sensazione di pura euforia nel sentirsi così a suo agio nel suo nuovo corpo non ha eguali.

Ogni mattina si alza e deve per qualche momento osservare il suo nuovo fisico: il petto piatto e muscoloso, i peli e quella strana e fantastica alzabandiera.

Lucy non esiste più, ora è solo dentro di lui insieme al dolore, la cattiveria che si è riservato per così tanto tempo perché non si accettava, quella parte di lui che pensava fosse sbagliato essere così _poco_ normale.

"Hey stramboide, è pronta da mangiare. Ho fatto la colazione senza bruciare niente. Se non finisci tutto quello che ti ho messo nel piatto passerai una brutta mattinata."

_Annie._ La sua migliore amica che gli ha impedito di soffrire altri anni quando gli sono entrati dentro casa rubandogli tutti i soldi messi da parte per l'operazione di transizione rischiando appunto di rimanere imbottigliato nel corpo di Lucy per sempre.

Non aveva chiesto nulla alla sua amica e aveva cercato di cavarsela. Sua mamma gli aveva dato quello che poteva, aveva appena preso un mutuo e doveva occuparsi pure del suo fratellino. Luke aveva cercato di non buttarsi giù, di pensare che fosse solo un piccolo ostacolo e che nella migliore delle ipotesi avrebbe dovuto aspettare solo qualche anno. La peggiore... be', non ci aveva voluto pensare.

Poi Annie era venuta in quella topaia che chiamava casa e si era confessata. Gli aveva messo sul tavolo un assegno.

"Non voglio che pensi di dovermeli restituire. Se solo ci provi ti picchio ma... non voglio vedere più Lucy. È troppo emo per i miei gusti e ha un taglio di capelli orribile e non ti dona per niente, le tue occhiaie lo confermano. Non hai dormito vero? Quindi devi farmi questo piacere: usali e operati, io ti stringerò la mano tutto il tempo anche se tu non la sentirai perché ti farai una bella dormita."

Luke era rimasto di sasso, le lacrime scendevano copiosamente. Apriva e chiudeva la bocca come un pesce boccheggiante. Non riusciva a usare le corde vocali, come poteva parlare senza suonare ridicolo? come poteva dire qualcosa che eguagliasse tutto questo?

"Non dici niente? Senti, non voglio che... non è pena va bene? Non... _dio_, come lo dico? Non voglio che tu pensi che lo faccio per qualche motivo o per farti sentire meno bello di quello che in realtà sei. Sei gentile, Luke. Lo sei anche se la vita non lo è stata con te e lo sei stato persino con le poste. Ogni volta che agli sportelli ti fanno aspettare più del necessario e io vorrei solo strozzargli e urargli addosso, tu lo sei. E in macchina, hai idea di quanto uso faccio io del clacson e del vaffanculo? E invece tu fai passare tutti perché è così che fai, perché sei gentile e pensi che questo mondo sia più bello dando una mano agli altri ma chi la dà una mano a te, mmh? In qualche modo penso che sia stata una fortuna incontrarci, anche se all'inizio non volevo avere a che fare con te e non ti filavo. Pensavo che fossi una nuova ferita nella mia vita no? Ma tu hai insistito e hai avuto coraggio e ora tocca a me pensare a te."

Lui non aveva detto niente. L'aveva solo abbracciata, le lacrime che le bagnavano il collo.

Erano rimasti stretti così perché non c'era niente che potesse dire meglio di quello.

Poi si era ripreso e aveva pensato che qualcosa dovesse dirla.

"Sai che mi sdebiterò qualsiasi cosa tu dirai vero? Non pensare di cavartela con una frase da cioccolatini."

"Fatti mettere un uccello che funziona e siamo pari."

Luke aveva riso su quanto fosse pervertita la sua amica e bellissima insieme.

E ora che erano passati tre anni, Luke non aveva ancora capito come sdebitarsi ma l'avrebbe capito prima o poi. Intanto mangiare le colazioni che gli preparava erano un buon inizio.

Quando si era seduto a tavola aveva sorriso, gli occhi lucidi.

Lo guardavano i pancakes più orribili del mondo, alcuni erano bruciati e altri deformati ma sopra con lo sciroppo d'acero c'era scritto_ Sii gentile e sorridi  
  
_ "Questi sono i pancakes più brutti che io abbia mai visto."

"E allora perché stai piangendo?"

"Suppongo che preferisco le cose così, un po' brutte e bruciate, che nessuno prenderebbe mai."

"Scemo, anche a me piacciono."

Annie lo aveva baciato sulla fronte e Luke aveva mangiato quei pancake senza lasciarne nemmeno uno.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt "Be Kind" e Trasloco indetto da me stessa.  
Questa ottava giornata è speciale. Dico speciale perché la dedico ad una mia cara amica, una speciale, Jes. So che hai potuto leggerla anticipatamente ma sono ancora più contenta di pubblicarla per farti capire quanto mi sento fortunata ad essere tua amica e quanto spero che questa fic ti faccia sorridere ogni volta che sarai triste o penserai di non farcela perché puoi, puoi fare tutto quello che vuoi.
> 
> Grazie stellina :3


End file.
